Mr. Zero
Mr. Zero is a mysterious villain whose identity currently remains hidden, despite having a feared reputation in both the west and the east. Despite its size, not many people can actually predict when Mr. Zero comes in for the strike until the very last second. Mr. Zero acts very quick, with its most common being that of marine transporting ships. This can explain why The Marines usually have a hard time catching the "creature", due to its speed and the nature of its devil fruit. Some have speculated who Mr. Zero truly is, some theorizing that it was originally a woman from Water 7 who had disappeared after being unable to pay debts to a local gang. Or even a marine captain turning rogue, seeing as how the pirate life would benefit it more. Its true identity remains a mystery that has formed a following that sees Mr. zero as a celebrity rather than a villain. Appearance It is unknown what Mr. Zero's real form looks like, as he is only seen in its demonic form that he preforms illegal activity in. What Mr. Zero is described as is an extremely tall, and slender figure with a chilling, sinister feeling that clings onto its body. What is most prominent about its figure is the pair of large black wings that only add to its large appearance. Due to the height that Mr. Zero stands at, he can often be seen curled up when talking to other villains, but commonly presents itself standing upright in order to emphasis more on its height. Mr. Zero does not speak with words, but rather talks in inaudible screeches toned to sound something eerily like a demon. The only time that Mr. Zero can sound something close to a human is when it laughs, but even then, it sounds almost too out of this world. Its suit looks similar to the attire a conventional gentleman would wear, suit in a costume that looks to be a suit of a color scheme of black, red and white. The red coat it wears only reaches down to the middle of its body, which is clothed with a white frilled shirt and a black striped vest, held together by red laces. The collar of the red coat is folded up to cover Mr. Zero's neck and frilled scarf. Mr. Zero has red hands that are equipped with long black claws on each finger, as well as long red boots that reach up to its entire legs, with high heels that are blades facing down. Mr. zero's mask is something of importance as it has become a staple for its reputation, the mask covering its entire face along with long, smooth and jagged horns pointing outward. A red aura seeps through the metal of the mask, making a face compromised of flaring eyes and a disturbing smile. Its top hat, that is nearly the same size has its entire torso, firmly stays atop its head, even when flying through high-speed rushes. Personality Mr. Zero appears to follow no-ones order but itself, a relatively free bird who is in the villain business for the money. Mr. Zero has an extreme obsession with money, despite not even doing anything with it. Its lair, seen by very few, is described to be flooded with money and other currency, with even Items from all the seas. Mr. Zero seems to only get money for the use of just admiring it, rather than actually spending it or boasting it. This can make Karasu-Tengu a being that will switch sides for the sake of cash, showing that it has stronger loyalty to those that offer the highest price. There are very few connections and relationships that can overrule this nature, most notably to specific people who share a mysterious relationship with the villain. When its money is touched by another person than Mr. Zero than one can see how dangerous Mr. Zero can truly become. Its greed can send it into a fury of anger and vengeance and will hunt whoever has touched its supplies and even worse robbed it. It will hunt relentlessly and will show no mercy to whoever has wronged it. It will, however, do this solo, and refuse the need for help, and will often spend long amounts of time hunting the perpetrator every day and night. Mr. Zero will also become extremely protective of its stash and show aggression to anyone who comes near the money or Mr. Zero itself. When catching its thief, Mr. Zero will display nothing but pure fury as it will shred its victims apart with its claws and knives, leaving many of its victims into something akin to pulled beef. In a way, Mr. Zero is similar to dragons told in fairytales. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Items Metal Suit: Mr. Zero's suit is a full-body costume made to conceal every bit of its identity as much as possible besides its wings. Although the upper bit of Mr. Zero's body is primarily clothing, its what is worn on the lower half that is deemed a problem for any of Mr. Zero's enemies. The boots that Mr. Zero wears is actually armored, armor that Mr. Zero uses in order to protect itself from incoming bullets and blades. The armor is dense enough to block blades as well as shield Mr. Zero from barrages of firepower, however, it is not strong enough to prevent Mr. Zero from being knocked back by powerful, blunt attacks. Its wings seem to provide enough protection for its upper body, which acts the same way as the armor for its legs. Both the heels of its boots and its clawed hands are its main weapons for striking at opponents besides its wings. They have shown to be able to pierce through metal and rock and slice through human flesh as if it was butter. These weapons are also suitable for latching onto metal doors and such, which allows Mr. Zero to hold onto moving individuals and rip off their limbs with ease. The accessibility also gives Mr. Zero an advantage, as it can simply strike down opponents whilst still in flight. They are, however, sharpened with the intention of inflicting damage, and so will do no good in capturing live targets unless completely careful with them. On many accounts as Mr. Zero accidentally killed targets that were originally needed alive by people who had hired its abilities. The horns on its mask also can be used to stab opponents though it is much easier to strike with weapons it can see. The mask that Mr. Zero always wears is specially designed to give a demonic feel to Mr. Zero's appearance. The red energy that flows through to create the mask's eyes and mouth is an unknown substance but is said to be extremely hot to the touch, which ensures anyone trying to remove Mr. Zero's mask is deterred with burning sensations. The mask also modifies Mr. Zero's voice, as it transforms words into terrifying and spine chilling screeches. There is an option to turn off this option inside the mask, which implies that Mr. Zero has the ability to actually speak words rather than violently scream into its victim's eardrums. The screeches are known to be extremely loud and can be used as another form of attack to temporarily deafen targets, besides being used to conceal the true identifiable voice. Even though Mr. Zero can see, it is implied that the lens that he sees through the mask is akin to powerful sunglasses which can be switched for day and night missions. This protects it from extremely bright lights, that could be thought to be used to blind it and such. It also acts as both a gas mask and sound muffler, as shown by Mr. Zero's ability to walk through poisonous clouds and smoke bombs applied by pirates or marines. Its mask is bulletproof as well and can be used to deflect blades, as shown due to the horns that stick out from the sides being capable of striking swords and knives. Mr. Zero's mask plays a large role in many of Mr. Zero's defenses.